Brenda Parra
Brenda Parra was Teresa 's best friend and Tony 's mother. Biography Brenda was married to Chino, who was Guero's cousin, and was present when Guero picked up Teresa. Teresa and Brenda became best friends1x01. After Guero's plane exploded, Teresa rushed to Brenda's house to try to save her and Tony before they were killed too1x01. They fled to Texas at Teresa's prompting and lived in the Longhorn Motel. Brenda teamed up with Ricardo and Drake to sell drugs to make money. Childhood Her grandmother owns a store. When she was eleven, she and her friends lit one of the supplier's trucks on fire, which she later apologized for as Oscar was saving her and her son's life1x02. Personality Brenda is loud and lacks a filter. She can be rough toward her son, but she always goes back and reaffirms her love for him. She's pushy, confident, and convincing. She takes charge of situations -- except when Teresa is there -- and will do anything to protect her son. Relationships Teresa Mendoza: Teresa is Brenda's best friend. The two met the day that Guero picked her up, and Brenda immediately noted how pretty she is. They gossip and get their nails done, enjoying the life of being a narco's girl together. Teresa is her son's godmother. The day that Chino is killed, Teresa risks her life to try to get them out of the house. Brenda trusts Teresa immensely. Brenda's death cuts deep for Teresa, and she doesn't flinch as she empties her clip into El Limpiador after finding Brenda's body. Chino Parra: Chino was Brenda's husband and they had fun together. She thinks that he's a little dumb, but she loves him. They had a son together, Tony. Ricardo: Brenda meets Ricardo outside of the Longhorn Motel in Dallas. She convinces him to let her sell his cocaine the 'Sinaloa way,' and she sells all that he's holding in one evening. The two celebrate their success with drinks afterwards. Brenda refers to Ricardo as her 'number two.' She convinces him to try to cook meth, and he catches on fire in the process. When James threatens both Ricardo and Drake, she basically tells James to go ahead and hangs up on him. After she hangs up, the two of them spill all they know about her. Drake: Drake is Ricardo's number two, which makes him third in their little business. Tony Parra: Brenda loves her son, but she stresses that he needs to be strong. She can tend to take out her frustrations on him. Eric Watson: Brenda approaches Eric to try to sell him the book. While he is considering it, James kills him. James Valdez: James calls Brenda looking for Teresa. She doesn't trust him and tells him to go ahead and kill Ricardo and Drake because she won't tell him anything about Teresa. Quotes * Brenda: Get in the car, Tony. ** Tony: But it's not our car. ** Brenda: Are you even my son? Get in the pinche car!'' '' * I don't like gringos. Last time I checked, there were a lot of gringos in Texas. ''-Brenda, with tears in her eyes after Teresa tells her to get to Dallas * ''How would you like to be moving drugs the Sinaloa way? You got a car? ''-Brenda to Ricardo * ''(to herself) No, my son is gonna have a future. In this world, you don't become what you want, you become what you have to. * My name is Brenda Parra. My husband's name was Chino Parra. And he worked with Epifaño right up to the day that that pinche puto had him murdered. That's who I am.Punto sin Retorno-Brenda to Eric Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * When she was 11, she and her friends set Oscar's truck on fire1x02. * She likes green nail polish1x03. * She and Tony use a coyote to get them to Dallas in a school bus1x03. * Brenda scams men into giving her money1x04 by insinuating that they're sexually harassing her. * She reunites with Teresa, whom she hasn't seen since the pilot, in Lirio de los Valles. * She doesn't like sharing the hotel bed with her son Tony because he kicks in his sleep1x05. * When ordering a beer, Brenda insists on having a freshly cut lime, not the limes that they cut up that morning1x05. * She couldn't pick up Tony from the Dallas Center because she was too busy with her drug business. Tony doesn't come back to their motel room for a number of hours because he's upset with her1x06. Gallery Brenda. el engano como la regla. qotsgifs.gif Brenda tony teresa reunion. lirio de los valles. qotsgifs.gif Brenda and tony. liro de los valles. qotsgifs.gif Brenda. piloto. qotsgifs.gif Brenda and teresa. piloto. qotsgifs.gif Brenda and chino. qotsgifs.gif Queen of the south.brenda.jpg Brenda Parra.png|Brenda and Tony Parra hide in a closet while on the phone with Teresa, ep: Piloto Brenda esta cosa es nuestra stills.png Brenda and teresa quinientos mil stills.png Brenda El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Teresa Tony Brenda El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Brenda crying El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Brenda & Chino picture Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Teresa and Brenda flashback 4x02.jpg Brenda and Teresa baby shower 4x02.jpg Brenda 4x02.jpg Brenda and Tony 1x05.jpg Brenda and Teresa 1x11.jpg Brenda 1x11.jpg 26 Brenda and Tony 1x04.png 17 Incoming Call 1x04.png 45 Teresa and Brenda 1x04.png Category:Parra family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Brenda Parra Category:Dead Characters Category:Trigger warning: torture Category:Cause of death: torture Category:Female Characters Category:Killed by El Limpiador